


Call me, beep me, if ya wanna reach me.

by mk94



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, In the end markus/simon, M/M, Markus is a teeny hero, SimKus, Simarkus, Simon is the sidekick, kim possible au, there is a reason behind it, with Hank and Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: A Markus/Simon Kim Possible AUFirst episode, Markus can't ask out his crush to the dance. Meanwhile the evil Dr. Reed is planning world domination...or destroying christmas?!





	Call me, beep me, if ya wanna reach me.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, just some Kim Possible AU. Got inspirated and more chapters (not every episode!) will come till the last one.  
> Just the main episodes where I want the others of dbh to show up. Hope you like it, read and comment and leave kudos!

**Call me, beep me, if ya wanna reach me.**

Markus couldn’t believe he was having this discussion. As if the thing with Tina Chen and his inability to ask her out for the school dance wasn’t bad enough!

“Simon, he wants world domination” he whispered as he sneaked into the almost-full-automatic fabric where the supposed two hostages were to be saved.

“Obviously,” Simon whispered back,” he wants to destroy Christmas”

“World domination”

“Destroying Christmas”

“World domination”

“Destroying-“

“Shh!” Markus hushed him, picking out his phone and activating the camera.

“We have no time for selfies, Markus” Simon whispered shocked.

“There are the hostages”

“Oh”

“hmmm…” Markus made a thoughtful sound. When his best friend asked him what he saw more, he smiled playfully,” Oh, just thought this filter was not bad to try out later…”

He took out his communicator and gave it to the blond, telling him to distract them while he saves the two workers.

“Why am I always the distraction?” Simon whined softly before running off.

 

 

“Konnichiwa!” the computer greeted for the millionth time till Dr. Reed snapped angrily at his hostages,” I HATE CARTOONS! Can’t you switch it off!?”

Annoyed as the two people shook their heads, he kicked one of his minions angrily and snapped at them to move faster.

“Dr. Reed” the familiar voice of his sidekick came out of nowhere, making Reed screech shocked which made his sidekick shout out surprised as well.

“Richard! Don’t you dare sneak up to me!” the mad doctor yelled at him. The man glared at him offended,” I was not sneaking up on you!”

“Even ninjas make more sounds than you, Richard! Stop it!” Reed hissed angrily which made his sidekick cross his arms annoyed.

The screen flickered up with a young voice shouting, “good morning! Ladies and Gentleman, we’re here to see the Daniel Show!”

On the screen a blond angry hamster was seen, being cuddled by gentle pale hands as it glared angrily at the camera.

“That voice…” Reed mumbled, glaring at Richard who groaned exasperated,” that’s Markus’ Manfred’s stupid sidekick!”

“I seriously can’t remember his name” Reed kept on mumbling, rubbing his chin on his blueish face in thought.

 

 

“My name is Simon Robinson! You’re seeing the show life from…that’s what you would like to know, right?”

Markus heard his friend chuckling as he sneaked over to the two hostages, both smiling at him in relief. While freeing them with his ‘laser-pointer’ which had a real laser, he heard Simon scream in panic as apparently he was found in his hiding place.

As he ran towards them, Dr. Reed was laughing at his friend’s ‘foolishness’ and pinning him against the wall.

“Simon!”

“Markus Mandred!” Richard shouted angrily.

“I remember that one!” Dr. Reed glared at the teen standing on top of huge boxes stapled around them,” what? You want to destroy my plans yet again?”

“Please do not tell him what you are planning to do…” Richard sighed, rubbing his eyes with his gloved hands.

“I know what I’m doing, Richard”

“Yes, but every time you tell him your plans,” Richard started to explain like explaining the world to a child,” he WINS!” he ended annoyed, pointing his hand annoyed to the teen. Markus shrugged at that.

“You’re right…” Dr. Reed nodded, simply pulling out a device and pushed the red button.

Markus stared in shock as huge drills crashed into the building, drilling into the ground and walls while the minions where fastening the chains around the automatic assembly line.

The teen only could watch his arch nemesis escaping with his stolen good, Richard ignoring him to jump onto the machine as well while Dr. Reed kept on laughing his evil laugh.

He sighed when Simon walked up to him,” Do we have a helicopter too?”

“No…we do not…”

 

 

Markus was poking at his breakfast when he heard his father, Carl Manfred, reading loudly.

“And the people were saved by no other than the teen hero Markus Manfred! I’m proud of you, son”

“Yeah…”

“Why so sad?”

Markus sighed, taking a bite of his eggs,” just…Dr. Reed could escape and I don’t know what he’s planning… and then there is this thing with Tina Chen…”

“Tina Chen? Another villain?” his father asked nonchalant, turning the paper.

The teen chuckled softly, blushing as he thought about her,” no actually…she a sweet girl at my school…”

“Markus has a girlfriend! Markus has a girlfriend!” Leo, his little brother of ten years, shouted and poked him as he sang it.

“Get out of my sight, twerp!” Markus snapped,” Mom!”

“On it!” their mother, Lucy Manfred, entered the kitchen.

“Leo, love, please help your mom with the coffee,” she said sweetly. Leo groaned but smiled anyway as he took his mother’s hand and led her to the coffee machine, making the coffee with her.

She was stroking his head lovingly as she fixed her dark glasses hiding her glassy eyes.

Markus and his father were watching them for a while till the son turned back to the topic,” Tina is really sweet and intelligent. She’s creative and so nice to people”

“Do you know what you should do?” Leo asked from next to the mother,” send her an anonymous mail. Going through Sweden, no one will track it!”

“By the way, his mother chuckled,” I heard that your headmaster got anonymous mails from Sweden…do you know anything about that?”

Leo looked at her afraid before shouting,” I need to go!”

The parents chuckled amused before his mother turned back to her moody son,” telling someone you like them is like jumping into cold water, Markus.”

Markus looked up at her while she skillfully prepared coffee for herself and her husband as she approached their table.

“Take a breath, close your eyes and do it” she smiled. Her hands found her husband’s shoulder and he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Markus blushed at their display of affection, thinking about how he’s going to ask his crush.

 

As he met Simon at school, he told him his plans about asking her out.

“You should probably ask someone too” he added. Simon shrugged,” I just ask someone”

But apparently, asking someone out was harder than they thought. While Markus had problems in finding Tina before she disappeared again, Simon was simply asking around. It was impressive how he just shrugged it off when people rejected him. There was even a full table of girls and boys all leaving as he asked that simple question.

Meanwhile, Markus couldn’t help himself but be embarrassing, letting his juice shot out of his nose as Tina came out of NO WHERE! How is he supposed to approach her now?!

While watching her in the gym, drawing a banner for the school dance and preparing himself to finally ask her, the doors were shut in front of his face.

“Hey Markus!” a pink haired girl in cheerleading uniform stood in front of him.

“Traci”

“Mind if I watch you?”

“By what?” Markus glared at his rival. Seriously, this girl is just the worst.

“You asking Tina out. It’s obvious that you have a crush on her” she smirked at him knowingly, combing her hand through her hair in an intimidating way. Not that Markus would admit that.

“I’m happy to see you asking her” she suddenly commented.

“And why?” Markus frowned, crossing his arms.

“I love to see you being humiliated,” she laughed at him. The boy bit his tongue to stop himself from insulting her and snapped back,” maybe she will say yes!”

“She rejected people far better than you!”

“I don’t care, I will ask her anyway!” Markus snapped, towering over her angrily.

Instead of being scared, she smirked at him and opened the door to the gym. Markus glanced in, seeing the cute girl finishing the banner and fixing her perfect black hair.

“After training” he growled at the snickering Traci.

 

While the music was playing, the girls spin around and jump and doing their tricks while the boys in the team were throwing them into the air and spinning them around.

Markus tried to concentrate on the training alone, not thinking about Tina watching them…watching him.

“Hello there!” Simon shouted as he entered the gym, not bothered that he interrupted their training and walked up to Markus, clapping his shoulder,” I just want to inform you that the rumors of Markus and me dating is wrong, which also might be interesting to you, Tina Chen!” he smiled brightly at the chuckling girl who was hanging up the banner.

Markus felt himself blush in embarrassment. Couldn’t he choose another time to out them?!

“And on Friday is the school dance and I’m free that day! So if anyone is interested to go out with me, I’ll be sitting over there” Simon smiled, pointing to the tribune and walked over there, not feeling the slightest bit ashamed that literally everyone in the cheerleader team was laughing at him.

Everyone but his best friend Markus of course, he just shouted to them,” come on! We’ll do the pyramid now!”

And while he stood on the far corner and holding up his teammates, he was caught off guard when Simon suddenly shouted his name, saying something about his communicator beeping.

He lost balance and caused the whole pyramid to fall, also one of the girls up there managed to rip the banner off that Tina just put there.

Markus ignored his groaning and moaning team mates, taking his communicator from his guilty looking friend, greeting Josh who was seeing on the screen sitting as usual behind his desk full of tech.

“Hey Markus! It’s about the break in from Mr. Kasumi. Could you cancel your training today?”

Markus sighed deeply, rubbing his head embarrassed,” yep, could do that…” he said shortly, not looking up at his crush who probably was glaring at him…

 

 

“Wait! Traci asked her too? And got rejected??” Markus smiled at that as he went through the pictures Simon made from the people that his Tina rejected to the dance. Maybe there is still a chance for him?

“We are here!” Heinrich, their ride to Dr. Reed’s new secret hideout, said cheerily.

As Markus thanked him, Heinrich waved it off, seeing that it was not long ago the teen saved his little village from a snow avalanche.

And then of course, Simon had to ask if some son or girl of his would like to go out with him to the school dance. Heinrich didn’t take it well and drove off.

“Come on, we need to go” he chuckled at his best friends frown and began to slide down the snowy hills with his snow board.

“Coming” Simon replied, struggling with his snowboard. There is probably something wrong with this thing…he fell face first into the snow, grumbling when his hamster snickered in his pocket.

“Shut up”

When he finally managed to slide down the first hill, he crushed into Markus and both fell into a sea of red laser lights. The blond had no idea what the lights were for but seeing Markus avoid them, Simon did as well. Hopefully they won’t hurt.

He saw Markus came to a safe halt while he crushed into the snow, barely avoiding his face to touch the red light. Both sighed in relief only for Daniel to fall out of his pocket and right into the red light, activating the alarms.

Ok, at least now, Simon knew what the lights were supposed to do.

 

 

That was a new low for Markus. First his embarrassment at cheerleader training and now being caught in less than two minutes.

The big and dangerous minions from Dr. Reed were surrounding them with their electro sticks while Richard was somewhere above them, watching them amused.

“Don’t mind me, I’m just enjoying the show,” he chuckled, his hands glowing dangerous with his typical blue flames.

Markus glared at him and made a quick move on jumping onto some minions to get up there, taking in fight position.

“Markus!” Simon shouted as he was now alone against the bunch of minions.

While avoiding a kick from Richard, Markus grabbed something in his pocket and threw it over to him. He ducked and avoided blue flames to hurt him and also punched back only for Richard to easily dodge his attacks.

He heard behind him laughter before it returned to silence. Looks like Simon was quick to understand what his harmless looking deodorant was for. Markus groaned as he got kicked to the ground and hissed as a foot was placed on his chest painfully,” aww, is little Mikey hurt?” Richard smirked at him, his voice filled with mock.

“Simon! The deodorant!”

As Simon threw it, Markus barely caught it, holding his breath and spraying a huge amount of it into Richard’s face. The adult choked and tumbled off him, falling and loosing conscious.

Best stink weapon ever. He should make a compliment to Josh for it.

Returning to his friend, he noticed Daniel glaring around before hiding in Simon’s pocket again.

“He’s just tired,” Simon chuckled.

 

“Finally we see each other again…” Dr. Reed’s voice filled the room. He was sitting in a little cabin carried by a red robotic arm above them.

“Markus Manfred! … and that other guy…”

“That other guy knows your secret plan!” Simon shouted out,” you want to destroy Christmas!”

“Not in the slightest” Dr. Reed replied calmly.

“So he did want world domination…Simon,” Markus spoke slightly annoyed to having this discussion yet again. At least his nemesis is on his sight on this one!

Dr. Reed was laughing again and activated something that turned the automatic assembly line into a huge fighting robot able to destroy even tanks.

“Run” Markus said, grabbing Simon and running for the next best place to hide as the giant robot was shooting lasers at them.

He dragged out his communicator while Simon looked around scared,” Josh, the assembly line got turned into a giant fighting robot. Any ideas?”

“I’m going through the blue prints of it. There is a program working like an emergency stop switch that could deactivate the robot” Josh replied.

“Thanks!” Markus shouted as they ran out of their hiding when Dr. Reed destroyed it by shooting lasers at it.

“You have to distract him while I search the stop switch” he told Simon, running.

He avoided the shots from the mad doctor till he managed to run between the robots legs and climbed them up to the back.

Simon meanwhile shouted and waved his arms at the annoyed scientist but was mainly ignored, seeing that a camera detected the teen on his back.

While trying to attack him, Dr. Reed didn’t take notice that he scratched the metal open, revealing the emergency stop switch.

“Well, that’s convenient,” Markus smiled and connected his communicator with it,” do your thing, Josh!"

“Got it!”

“MARKUS!”

Markus looked up, just in time to see Simon hanging upside down with his foot grabbed by a robotic claw and Daniel falling out of his pocket.

It was fast. He shot his hook from his apparent hair dryer and jumped off the robot, grabbed the screeching hamster, swung up back onto the robot and put the angry rodent into his own pocket.

Markus chuckled at it and began dodging the claws from Dr. Reed.

“You should have stayed with babysitting!” He shouted, ”you think a teenager like you can stop me?!”

Right at this moment, the robot stopped moving and on the big screen on its chest was the face of Josh seen.

“Got it” the tech expert smirked, taking over and activated a claw to drag Dr. Reed out of the control system, hanging upside down right next to Simon.

He whined while Simon giggled at him. So Dr. Reed slapped him and Simon started to slap back till they were just slapping each other.

Markus saw too late that Richard woke up again, throwing one of his blue fire balls at his communicator connected to the robot and disconnecting him. The teen barely dodged the brunet who kicked him into the control system. Both kicked and punched, pushing and pulling buttons and levers here and there, making the robot move and turned without control, even shooting around.

Both Dr. Reed and Simon where released suddenly, the mad scientist managing to climb back into the control system while Simon glided down the robot’s leg.

“See ya, Mikey” Richard grinned evilly as he shoved two levers down, making the robot suddenly bow and Markus loosing balance, falling out of the cabin.

Shooting his hair dryer, the hook hit something and he swung around the giant’s legs, entangling them and making the robot fall.

Richard managed to jump out of the robot, holding up onto a metal bars at the ceiling, Dr. Reed was holding onto his sidekick’s legs as he snapped at the teen for destroying his plans.

“You think you’re all that special! But guess what? You’re not!” he yelled at Markus.

 

 

Back at school, Simon noticed Markus looking gloom, speaking up,” what’s wrong Markus? Dr. Reed is in prison and Christmas is saved”

“Ok, for the last time,” Markus groaned,” Dr. Reed didn’t want to destroy Christmas!”

He sighed then, “and compared to Tina, Dr. Reed was easy to handle…”

“When you can handle villains fighting for world domination,” Simon replied easily,” than you can handle Tina Chen”

“By the way,” Josh spoke up from the communicator,” Target, Tina Chen is on your way”

Markus grabbed Simon and hid in the janitor room next to them.

“I can’t do it”

“Yes, you can” Simon replied,” Markus, just go and ask her out. More than her saying no won’t happen”

Markus sighed deeply. Then, he took a deep breath and stormed out the room, seeing Tina Chen staring at him surprised.

“Hello?” Tina smiled at him softly.

“H-Hey…uhm…” Markus cleared his throat,” sorry for the banner thing back at cheerleader training”

“It’s alright, I should have done it later probably. Might have disturbed your training. The new one is better anyway”

“Oh! Good…good…” Come on, Markus! Do it!

“Uhm…I thought…maybe…if you are interested, we could…you know,” his blue and green eyes met warm brown, making him blush stupidly,” maybe we could go there together? As date?”

“Ok!” Tina said simply,” pick me up at seven”

Markus stared at her. Well, that was easier than he thought. He watched her go and waving at him, smiling that he finally asked her.

“So?” Simon asked from the janitor room.

“Thank you Simon” Markus replied simply,” you’re the best friend someone could ask for”


End file.
